ScoobySnack Kisses
by Latifah27
Summary: Shaggy and Velma's honey-moon is going terrible thanks to an allergic-reaction Velma has. Can Shaggy cheer her up? don't read if you don't like a whole lot of mushyness. very kawaii, because i was in that kind of mood. deal with it:)


Velma took off her clothes and turned the bathtub faucet on. She and Norville 'Shaggy' Roberts had just gotten married, and their honey-moon was not going well.

She had been rather irritable lately, thanks to the rash that the bath-salts, a wedding-present from Daphne, gave her. The itching and irritation was so bad, that she was not in the mood to make love with her new husband. They were both still virgins, the wedding night ruined... why couldn't Daphne just get a toaster like everyone else?

Velma looked at the angry red lesions that covered her skin. At least Shaggy was nice about it... poor guy... she had taken it out on him, yelling and crabbing at everything he did.

She took her glasses off and set them on the sink-board, then poured in the tea that she had made. Velma took tea-baths, because she was allergic to those bath-salts and soaks. The only reason she used those salts was because she didn't want to disappoint Daphne. Daphne always tended to be on the scatter-brained side, and didn't know about Velma's allergies.

She got in, and felt the warm water relax her tense muscles. But she still didn't feel better. The lesions on her skin still itched like crazy, and then there was this awful ache in her heart, knowing that she had hurt Shaggy's feelings.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I please come in, Velma?" Shaggy asked, his voice sounding urgent, " Like, I'm gonna pop!"

Velma laughed. She didn't know why, but suddenly, she was in a good mood.

"Like, this isn't funny!" Shaggy yelled, "This is an emergency! Like, flood-advisory! Come on! Go, or no-zoinks! Like I really needed to say that!"

"It's ok, Shaggy," Velma laughed again, "Come in. Just don't drink so much Dr. Pepper next time"

"Thanks Velma!"

Shaggy walked into the bathroom, cautiously because of the rotton mood his wife had been in for the past few days, and un-zipped his pants

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, and pulled the shower-curtain closed.

There was only one bathroom in the hotel-room, since they were married, and didn't need two seperate bathrooms... or they weren't supposed to, anyway

"It's ok," Velma said, "We're married, and I don't mind seeing you pee. Just remember to put the seat down so I don't fall in"

"Ok,"Shaggy chuckled.

He lifted the toilet-seat, and began to relieve himself. Velma was used to seeing a boy urinate, since she had seen that in pre-school, and it was just different, seeing how boys could pee standing up. And it was rather amusing. Shaggy looked so cute like that.

Shaggy let out a sigh of relief, as the pressure went down... glorious relief.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Velma couldn't help but smile. Men. Her mother used to tell her that boys were silly. That was probably true, but they were also unbelieveably cute.

Finally, he was through, but probably only for a few minutes. Shaggy had drank alot of soda, and would probably need to go again. He zipped his pants back up, flushed the toilet, and headed for the door.

"Um, Shaggy," Velma began.

"Oops! I'm sorry! Like, I totally forgot!"

Shaggy put the toilet-seat down, then turned to leave again.

"No, no, Shaggy, I was wondering if you'd like to..." Velma said, smiling invitingly at her husband.

"Sure! Like, bombs away!"

Shaggy took his clothes off and got in with Velma. She looked so pretty, even with those red spots all over. He couldn't help himself, and kissed one of them.

"Shaggy!" Velma giggled, "You don't have to do that... you're so sweet!"

"Like, kissing's supposed to make boo-boos all better," Shaggy said, "And I'm gonna kiss all your little boo-boos!"

"Um, are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into?" Velma asked, still tickled at Shaggy's offer.

"Just let me work my magic; I know what I'm doing. Dr. Shaggy hasn't lost a patient yet"

Shaggy started kissing her everywhere where the lesions were, even in some of the ticklish spots, like her sides and feet. Then he motioned for Velma to turn over, and kissed her some more. Everywhere. Velma was in a position that she hadn't been in that often when bathing, and the kisses tickled, but she didn't try to move. The rash was still going to be there, but Velma was feeling better already.

"Shaggy! Do you realize where you just kissed me?" she laughingly scolded.

"Yeah... and I'll do it again... and again... and again..." Shaggy replied, kissing that same place over and over again.

"Oh, Shaggy," Velma said, touched by her husband's affection.

She got up all of the sudden, and got out of the bathtub, not bothering to put her clothes on because there was no one else in the hotel-room except for Scooby.

"Like, wait!" Shaggy called, "I'm not finished yet!"

"I'll be right back, Shaggy," Velma answered, and walked out of the bathroom.

She looked through the fridge, and found just what she was looking for.

"Be right there, Shaggy!" she called, grabbing a box, "Just close your eyes, because I got a surprise for you"

"Oh, like, what kind of surprise?" Shaggy called back, eager for whatever it was.

"I"m back," Velma said, getting back into the bathtub.

"Like, can I open them now?" Shaggy asked, giving his trademark grin.

"Not yet. Open your mouth"

He did as he was told, and felt Velma kissing him. But that wasn't all... Shaggy also tasted something familiar. A scooby-snack!

"You can open your eyes now," Velma laughed.

"Like, thanks, Velma!" Shaggy said, after eating the snack, "that was the tastiest kiss I've ever had! Even better than Hersheys!"

"Well, you have been putting up with my moods the past few days, and then you kissed my bum, so you deserve a treat, Shaggy"

Shaggy laughed, then took some liquid soap, and drew a bikini-top on Velma, and little flowers on her arms, and then he finished it with some shampoo-flowers in her hair. After that, it was Velma's turn. She drew aliens, spaceships and monsters all over her husband, and decorated his face like the stereotypical 'Indian' from those old cowboy-movies. Then she made Shaggy's hair stand up with the shampoo, completing the look.

Both newly-weds looked awfully silly, but the whole thing had brightened their moods. Somehow, Velma's rash didn't itch so badly, even though she was sure she would feel the effects of the soap in the morning. It would be worth it. She had gotten closer to Shaggy, and out of her bad mood.

They rinsed the soap off, then embraced each other and kissed. Now, they would do what they would've done on the wedding-night, if it weren't for Velma's break-out.

"Like, let's do this in bed," Shaggy whispered, kissing Velma on the mouth, "So you don't bump your pretty little head"

"Ok," Velma giggled.

Shaggy pulled the plug, and got out of the tub, being a gentleman and helping his wife out.

"By the way," he added, "Like, can I have another scooby-snack - er - kiss? You know..."

"Sure!"

********

The End


End file.
